Never Again
by nekomoni
Summary: Romano living together with his little Brother, being in a band without any luck. Until Feliciano brings someone home who changes both of their Lives forever. The Trust between Brothers will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again**

**Chapter 1**

"If I'd known what all this would lead to," he said to himself as he ran through the heavy rain. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was irregular. As he saw some huge building with light in the distance, he started sprinting as fast as he was able, almost tripping over his own feet. "I wish I'd never met her," He said to himself. He finally reached the building and leaned against the walls to give his body some rest. As he breathed, he noticed how drenched he was. His hair was so soaked that drops rolled down his forehead, nose and cheeks. He couldn't decide if all the water in his face was rain or tears.  
"Never...Never again…" He mumbled to himself.

Months before  
It was a nice and sunny day in Germany. The city was decorated with impressive office buildings and the streets were in a constant hurry. The fresh air made the sky look really clear today while the sun was shining brightly. But even the best weather couldn't stop this man from his work. He was very tall and well-built for a man of his age. He was sitting in a big room which was filled on the right side of the room with bookshelves. He had so many books that he even had to put some on the ground, turning it into many tiny piles of books. Whenever some of the blonde strands fell into his sight he ran with his hands through his hair to slick them back into place. Sometimes he would even put his glasses down on the desk and close his blue eyes for a few seconds to give them a rest. The big windows behind his table gave him so much brightness that he wouldn't need any lights before night fell and the moon rose. On the left side of the room was a tiny table with four chairs. It was usually used to take a break, eat lunch, or just to see anyone who came to visit him. The room was decorated with a few very beautiful expensive-looking pictures. Some had plain landscapes, and most of them were not signed. He hoped to finish his work on time today, and trusted that no one would disturb him.  
But as usual, there was that one person who ruined his plans. Suddenly the door opened and a loud cheerful man walked into the room. The German man didn't even have to lift his head to know who it was. He bit his lip out of frustration; he knew he would not be able to finish anymore today.  
"Hey Ludwig, I just walked by a nice restaurant and I couldn't resist the smell of the pasta they had there. It made me think of you right away. So I thought maybe we could eat lunch together?" asked the happy man. He was smaller than Ludwig and seemed to always have a smile on his face. His eyes were brown and, although Ludwig didn't like to think about it, he would say that his eyes were very gentle. His brown hair fell just above his chin and on the left side of his hair he had an unruly curl. Whenever he seemed to feel really strong emotions this curl seemed to change. Once Ludwig had accidentally brushed the curl in such a way that the other man turned completely red. Ludwig still had no idea what the curl was for, but he decided he did not need to figure it out. The man was now leaning over Ludwig's desk, his hands pressing on the edge as he waited for a response. Ludwig always took his time to give a kind but exact answer in order not to hurt his friend. He took off his glasses and placed them gently on the table and then looked up to the man.  
"Listen Feliciano, I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you, but I don't have time to go eat lunch with you every time you decide to drop in. I need to finish these reports."  
Suddenly the cheerful smile on Feliciano´s lips changed slightly into a sad smile.  
"But you know that I enjoy my pasta most with you. Don't worry I will make it really quick and you will be back to your work in no time," begged Feliciano, who was starting to bend over the table, closer to his German friend.  
Ludwig started to feel uncomfortable. Of course he knew Feliciano for a long time and he was his best friend but every time he came nearer to Ludwig, he just felt weird. He tried to scoot back as much as possible into his chair and watched as Feli tilted even farther over the table with his and somehow managed to get closer to Ludwig. He could almost feel Feliciano´s breath on his face as suddenly someone knocked on the door and pulled Ludwig right out of the potentially awkward situation. Impulsively, He stood causing Feliciano to straighten up as well. As they did so, Ludwig noticed a sort of dejected look on his friends face.  
"Come in!" said Ludwig. The door opened and a young lady entered the room. She had reddish brown hair that hung in a braided rope over her shoulder. Golden buttons decorated her green military uniform, and the small white lace at her throat made her look a little sophisticated. Her long black boots, which matched her gloves, gave her a little height over Feliciano. In her hands was a big pile of documents. She headed to Ludwig right away without even paying attention to Feliciano.  
"Mr. Beilschmidt, I just came back from Mr. Edelstein and he gave me all these papers for you. Also you got a call from Miss Braginskaya saying that she won't be able to come to the meeting because of some heavy health issues. And I was actually waiting all day for Mr. Williams at my desk to give him the papers like you told me to but I didn't see him all day," the woman said in German. Her voice was pretty soft but really fast at the same time.  
She noticed Feliciano trying to listen to the conversation but since Feliciano could barely understand German, he could only guess at what they were discussing. The woman turned to Feliciano and reached her hand out to his. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm usually not that rude but I'm in a hurry and I've had a long day already. My name is Miranda Silverstone. I am Mr. Beilschmidt´s secretary and I'm pretty new here. Pleased to meet you." Feliciano put on his cheerful smile but also looked a little bit confused.  
"Miss Silverstone, he is Italian. He doesn't understand much German. I believe you speak Italian as well?" said Ludwig as he pointed to Feliciano. He had read her files thoroughly before hiring her, and remembered that she spoke English and Italian in addition to his native language.  
As Miranda turned back to Feliciano, she smiled slightly and explained everything in Italian. From one to another second his smile grew bigger and bigger. He was obviously happy about the fact that she spoke Italian. As soon as she finished, he began flirting with her.  
"You are such a pretty thing, how about you and I go eat somewhere nice after work. I know a really good Italian restaurant here around the corner."  
Ludwig was shaking his head. He knew his Italian was not perfect, but he did understand enough to know that Feliciano was shamelessly trying to flirt with his Secretary. "That´s Enough Feliciano! Last time you did this you someone almost called the cops, remember?" said Ludwig with a mainly neutral expression on his face, only interrupted by the small creases forming between his eyebrows. At Ludwig's change of expression, Feliciano panicked a little, but luckily Miranda started talking again.  
"I'm really sorry, I don't have much time lately, and I'm also gone next week. So Perhaps maybe some other time? Maybe after I return from Italy?"  
As Feliciano heard the word "Italy" his eyes widened and he grabbed Miranda´s hands, almost jumping out of happiness and saying, "But that´s perfect! I'm also heading back to Italy next week. We both could take the trip together and I could show you around Italy!"  
A little confused by his behavior she answered him. "You don't need to do that. I was born in Italy and spent my childhood there, so I don't think I'll need a guide. Also I don't want to make you feel like you need to take care of me."  
His eyes were sparkling as soon as she said this sentence. She knew by the look on his face that no matter what she would say that she would end up with him anyways on that trip, so she finally agreed.  
Before she headed back to work she suddenly turned to Feliciano again. "But how did you come here? Did you drive or did you fly? Because I was planning on taking my car and make a quick stop in Austria to drop off some papers."  
He clapped his hands together and then put on his best Smile. "Perfect! This way we have lots of time to talk and we can see all the sights together. Hey Ludwig, don't you want to join us?"  
Ludwig's Head shot up like a rocket, his face slightly red out of anger. "Of course not! I need to finish all this work!"  
"So I guess it's just you and me, I'll pick you up from this building here on Monday, three in the morning. I prefer to travel in the night and watch the sunrise as I drive." Miranda said.  
"Anything special you want me to bring?" Feliciano asked.  
"Can you make caffè macchiato? I'd really appreciate a good Italian cup of coffee. I'm not really a morning person." She informed him.  
"Okay, so then I'll see you on Monday!" He said as he walked to the door, opened it and looked back. He raised his hand and waved goodbye before giving a last smile and he walking out of the door. The door clicked closed behind him.  
Ludwig looked up to Miranda as she sighed. "I hope you understand what you got yourself into there," he asked worried.  
"Well it can't be that bad, as soon as we reach Italy I can still kick him out and feel not guilty because he knows that place so he will be able to find his way home. I just hope he really won't make me do that," her face suddenly became worried. "He's not…" she faltered, "He won't try anything will he? I've never had an Italian with me in my car, only a Frenchman and that didn't end well."

"Don´t worry, he might be sometimes not the smartest and he is a chronic flirt, but he won't touch you if you don't want him to," he said with a slight smile on his face.  
"I hope you're right about that. Anyway, I'll head back to work now." She said and grabbed some of her papers and walked to out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the following Monday Miranda was waiting in her car in front of the building she was worked at. She looked around several times to see if Feliciano was on his way. Since she had trouble actually turning her whole body to see better she decided to get out of the car. That way, even if Feliciano didn't recognize the car, he'd see her. She leaned her back against the car and started looking around once more. She asked herself if maybe he had forgotten about it already. As she checked her watch she noticed that he was already ten minutes late. She decided she couldn't really be mad at him, after all it was in the middle of the night and she too would rather be sleeping now but she knew it was going to be a long trip. Suddenly she heard someone screaming her name. She turned around to that direction where the voice came from and saw the cheery Italian man running towards her. He only had a backpack and a basket with him. When he finally stopped in front of Miranda he was panting really bad, trying to get some air. After a few attempts to try talking he finally managed to speak normally.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry that I'm late but I didn't hear my alarm clock, and I guess I fell asleep in the shower again, and when I woke up again it was already late. I'm really sorry; I hope I didn't make you wait too long."  
Even though Miranda was a little mad about the fact that she had to wait for him she just shook it off after seeing his gentle smile again.  
"You know if you wouldn't have such a cute smile I'm pretty sure someone would have chopped off your head by now," she said playfully. He just laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
She said while she opened the trunk of her car and put his backpack next to her bags. While she went back to the front to her driver seat she saw Feliciano in the mirror. He had put the basket on one of the backseats. After he gently closed the backseat door he got into the car right, sitting right next to Miranda and putting on his seatbelt. He was just about to say something to Miranda when he suddenly remembered something, giving her a sign with his finger for her to wait a second. He turned around to reach into the basket and pulled out some coffee to go cups out and handed it to her.  
"Since you woke up so early I made you a big coffee with cream on it and the way you look like you seem to need it." He was smiling all over the place which made Miranda blush badly. After a few seconds of confusion she started the car and drove out of the town.  
Their first stop would be at Mr. Edelstein's house, in Austria. During the trip there Feliciano was he one doing most of the talking since Miranda had to focus on the road, but she also enjoyed listening to his stories. He seemed to be pretty open about everything and not afraid to embarrass himself.  
"Since we are driving to Mr. Edelstein's house I was wondering, how you know him? I know him because of Ludwig. He's kind of a scary man sometimes but the music he plays is just fantastic! I could listen to it all day," he said. Miranda took a few seconds to answer since she was focusing on the traffic.  
"I used to study at Mr. Edelstein´s house. He also helped me a lot with some other problems. He also helped me buy my clothes and other personal matters. He may seem scary sometimes, and I know I was sort of afraid of him when we first met, but trust me Feliciano when I say this: He's actually a kind and lovely man. I think he's just lonely and not good at expressing himself. I think if people would be more tolerant and understanding they would see that Mr. Edelstein is perfect in his own way." Her expression became sad as she seemed to drift off in her thoughts while she spoke. When he heard all those kind and nice words about Mr. Edelstein, Feliciano started to reconsider his ideas of Mr. Edelstein. He got kicked out of his thought as he suddenly heard Miranda slightly laughing. He gave her a look of confusion.  
"Yeah, he is also always grumpy but I guess that's how he is." Both of them were silent for a few moments. Then Feliciano turned around to Miranda again he took a closer look at her. She could see him watching her from the side of her eyes.

"Since we are going to Italy together, do you think you could tell me more about yourself?. I want to know more about you. What is your favorite food? What are your favorite colors? How many sisters or brothers do you have? Do you like pets? And if how many do you have?" He suddenly blurted out so many questions that she felt all dizzy and slightly annoyed but she just took a deep breath and answered then slowly.

"Calm down Feliciano, I hope you are not trying to flirt with me while I'm trying to drive here!" she teased. "Why do you need to know all these answers now? We still have so much time to get to know each other." When she saw the pout on Italy's face, she couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let me answer some of your questions. I really like to eat pasta and sweets. My favorite colors are green and white. Sadly, I don't have any brother or sisters and my parents died very young in a car crash. I don't have time for pets, unfortunately, but I love cats. Do those answers satisfy you? But what about you? Are you still living with your parents?

Now that she mentioned it he felt kind of silly. All he asked about was her life and unnecessary things. After thinking for a few seconds how to say it he started looking out of the window and started talking then.  
"I'm living on my own. My parents died long time ago and I barely remember anything about them. I guess I was too small. Our grandpa raised us but he got sick and in the end we were on our own again. I still miss him, you know? But you get used to it after a while."  
His voice sounded quiet and sad.  
"Who's "we"? Do you have someone else living with you?" Miranda asked confused.  
Feliciano´s eyes widened a little bit as he noticed what he said.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to it yet I guess. Yes, I live with my fratello. He had a band, but suddenly started having money problems so he asked me if he could move in until he get things settled again. And of course since he is my fratello, I don't mind. He's the one who took care of my most of the time when we were young so it's only natural that I would help him now."  
The feeling of guilt went through Miranda´s body. Even though she would have liked to hear about Feliciano more, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she shouldn't have asked or maybe even have stopped him. He seemed to really love his brother but something was bothering him. She told herself to ask him about it later.  
"Hey, how about I cook for us three today? I mean I would like to meet your brother if you don't mind and we could both talk then before I head to my Hotel" She said in a cheery voice, almost sounding like Feliciano. She wanted to cheer him up but wasn't really sure how, but then he suddenly turned his face to hers and started smiling again.  
"That would be fantastic. I'm sure you will like my fratello even though he is a big meanie sometimes. But once you get to know him you really will like him and since you will cook for us he won't complain too much. But why are you staying in a hotel? Weren't you going to visit some relatives?" She seemed to be embarrassed since she tried to turn her eyes away from him, clearly feeling uncomfortable at his question.  
"It's hard to explain, but even though I love my relatives I really can't stand them for long. I'm happy to see them but I'm also happy again when I'm far away from them." She said with a big sigh at the end. His Eyes were sparkling and he seemed to almost explode out of Joy.  
"But that's no problem Bella. You can of course stay with me and my fratello, we have enough space. And you won't have to pay for an expensive hotel. You can use the shower whenever you want and I'm sure the food will taste much better when we all eat together." Even though she wasn't sure it seemed like a good Idea since she was pretty short on money since last week when she had to get her car repaired, so in the end agreed to stay with him and his brother which made him so happy that he put his arms around her shoulders, making her lose control and almost causing her to crash.  
A few hours later they arrived in front of Mr. Edelstein's house. When both of them got out of the car they started stretching since the drive was pretty long.  
"I forgot how beautiful Austria was." Feliciano said while he walked around a little bit to get a better view of the house.  
"Don't worry we'll just drop off these papers, talk a little bit, and then we're off to Italy."  
She grabbed her handbag which seemed to be filled with lots of papers and made her way to the front door. She gently pressed her finger on the door bell and stepped back as it rang. A few seconds later the door opened and a tall old man was standing in front of them. He had short brown hair, and on the top of his hair he seemed to have an ahoge which just made him look adorable. His eyes looked like they were purple even though Miranda thought it was just a pretty mix of some blues. His glasses also gave the illusion of depth. At the left side of his chin he had a beauty mark. He seemed to be really into fashion because those clothes which he was wearing didn't seemed to be something you see everywhere nowadays. The jabot around his neck almost looked the same as Miranda was wearing.  
"Oh I see you came in time and even with a visitor." Mr. Edelstein said and his neutral Expression formed into a smile.  
He stepped aside so his guests could enter the house.  
Miranda and Feliciano stepped into the house and followed Mr. Edelstein's lead. After a few seconds they entered a big room with a piano. All of them sat down at a table while Mr. Edelstein started serving tea and some cake, while Miranda opened her bag and took out papers and sorted them quickly on the table. Feliciano seemed to have fallen in love with his house. While he drank his tea and took a few bites from his cake he looked around and stared at that big piano.  
"Okay, Mr. Edelstein I have these papers back from Mr. Beilschmidt and I would need a few signatures from you here and here and I brought you some copies of the latest documents like you asked me to."  
'They seem to be really busy with their paperwork,' thought Feliciano. After thirty minutes passed and they all finished their tea Miranda got up.  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Edelstein but we have to go now. We're on our way to Italy and I would love to arrive there before daybreak," she said while she made a small bow to apologize.  
"Alright, then let me see you out." Mr. Edelstein got up and started heading to the door, followed by Miranda and Feliciano. As they were standing at the front door Mr. Edelstein turned around once again, making Miranda and Feliciano jump as he started speaking.  
"Please make sure you come visit me again once in a while. I'm really happy to have a nice young lady around me who can listen to my Music and who can discuss the finer points of clothing and food with me." He smiled one last time and then went inside his House. Miranda and Feliciano got into the car and drove away from Mr. Edelstein's house.  
"So I guess now we are on our way to Italy finally?" Miranda said while she turned around to face Feliciano and smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hours have passed and it was already dark. The young Italian man next to Miranda had fallen asleep so she turned off the radio and tried to be as quiet as possible. The only thing she could hear now was her navigator of her car, telling her which directions she had to head and Feliciano who were breathing slowly but soundly. He probably were dreaming since he made slight noises like he were talking to someone. Miranda were checking something on her navigator as she saw on the side of her view that Feliciano were moving a little bit more harsh. She reached out his hand in his sleep and mumbled

"Please, don´t go!" while some tears were flowing down his cheek. Miranda wasn't sure what to do. Let him sleep? It seemed to be something painful otherwise he wouldn't be crying. She were thinking for a few moments until she decided to wake him up. Still focused on the street she put her right hand on Feliciano´s shoulder and gently rubbed it. After a few attempts he finally opened his eyes slowly. Clearly confused where he is, he looked around and seemed to finally remember. As soon as he realized that he must have been crying in his sleep he brushed away the tears with his sleeve. Did she notice that I cried? He thought.

"Ah you are finally awake. I'm sorry to wake you up but since we wanted to eat dinner you have to tell me if you know any good grocery store around here since I'm not sure at which time they will close" She said. She felt a little bit awkward about what happened but also didn't want to upset him more so she pretended that she only woke him up for this question. After Feliciano looked on the navigator to check their current location he then explained the shortest way to he next grocery store. It took them another fifteen minutes to get there but they didn't speak anymore until they reached the store.

When they both went into the store Miranda grabbed a basket and started looking around at the vegetable and fruit section. She grabbed two different kind of tomatoes and started looking at them, trying to figure out the difference. Feliciano were looking around as he suddenly saw Miranda obviously being confused by the tomatoes. He headed to her and grabbed the tomatoes out of her hands and started explaining.

"Those here in my left hand are cheap but they taste really like water and the ones in my right hand are a little bit more pricey but their taste is really great. I only buy the ones with a good taste honestly. How many do you need of them ?" He said while he were grabbing a tiny plastic bag to put the tomatoes inside. Miranda were quiet impressed that he seemed to care about the taste of the tomatoes. So far she only knew men which only busy really cheap and don't care about the taste or who only buy really expensive since the taste is so important. Without any other thoughts she gave with her hand the sign for twenty tomatoes. She didn't need as much but she really loved to cut them into pieces sometimes and just eat them as snack or just put some of them randomly into some food. It was one of her favourite vegetables. When Feliciano put all the tomatoes in a bag and put them into the basket they headed to the next section. Miranda were looking through all the pasta brands and quickly grabbed then two packages. While she still were looking at some other pasta to make some comparing she turned around to Feliciano who seemed to be in thought. Without a second thought she handed Feliciano the basket.

"Please take this basket for me while I'm looking around what we need. I really have trouble to compare things when the basket is in my way." Clearly snapped out of his thoughts Feliciano grabbed the basket and nodded.

"Say, you were talking earlier about that you have a brother but you didn't tell me much about him yet. What is his name? And do you think we should grab some nice red wine for tonight?" Miranda said, while trying to make Feliciano focus more on her than his thoughts. She was wondering what he dream about that made him fall into his thoughts so deep. A few moments later he seemed to have shaken off his thoughts and switched from his neutral expression into a soft smile again before answering.

"Oh I'm really sorry. His name is Romano and like I said before he is my Fratello. But hes only two years older than me. Which reminds me how old are you by the way? I'm so sorry I know that's something you don't ask women but I'm just curious. And to make it less embarrassing I will also tell you my age. I'm only twenty-two years old which I hope doesn't bother you. Oh and yes I will show you which wine is best. Romano is really picky on that so lets better not grab the cheapest one." And there is his cheery personality again , thought Miranda. A little bit sad about the fact that she wasn't really going cheap here she then finally answered his question while both of them headed to the wine section where Feliciano grabbed a wine bottle and started reading it.

"Well I'm older than you that's for sure. But don't worry not much. I'm actually twenty three but turning twenty four this Month. I hope though I do look younger or at least exactly my age." She put her hands on her cheeks and shacked her Face a little bit nervously. She really didn't wanted to look much older than she actually was. A sudden laughter pulled her out of her thoughts. Feliciano was actually laughing about her being worried about her look. He wiped off a tiny tear from his eye and placed a wine bottle in the basket he was holding.

"Don't worry I think you just look fine and no you don't look really older than you are, I think I would have guessed you would be around the same age like I am. By the way since you know German so well do you think you could teach me some? I would like to be able to understand what Ludwig is saying sometimes or at least surprise him sometimes with some nice sentences." Miranda nodded and both of them were heading to the cashier while they were still talking.

After Miranda paid and made a sad expression because she didn´t thought she would pay that much. After that they left the store and went back to the car. Miranda was about to open her door as suddenly Feliciano said something.

"Hey Miranda I was wondering, since you were driving all day, maybe I should drive for now? Also since I know from here where we have to drive to get to my home." She really liked the Idea since she didn't felt like focusing anymore on streets. Also she didn't liked driving that much when it was dark. So without any second thought she walked to Feliciano and placed her car keys into his hands. When both were sitting in the car and Feliciano were about to drive Miranda hesitated but then decided to ask.

"Since you are young, how long do you have your driver license already?" Of course she was only asking out of curiosity. " To be honest I only got it for five Months now so I'm pretty new at it still but don't worry we will arrive at home safely. But please you should still put on your seatbelt just in case." He said. He probably shouldn't have said it or even should have lied since Miranda´s expression from normal went to scared. But to her surprise he was driving pretty good for an amateur. On their way to his home they worked a little bit on his German. It sounded pretty funny when Feliciano tried to say something in German and it sounded just way too Italian. After some time he seemed to have got the hang of how to pronounce some certain words. After some time he parked the car in front of a house. It wasn't really big but it really had its own charm. It was one of these apartment houses. There were four apartments on the left and four apartments on the right side of the house. While both of them got of the car and made their way to the the apartment door while Miranda still talked German to Feliciano. He tried to answer in German but failed horribly at it so while she corrected him, he opened the door to the apartment. They both stepped inside and while Miranda was still talking German to Feliciano she noticed another person coming from another room to the corridor to check who just came home. It was an man with dark brown hair and his eyes seemed brown even though they looked somehow at some point also slightly green. He kinda looked like the twin of Feliciano but he had also this strange curl only on the other side of his head. He seemed to be slightly taller than Feliciano and his expression on his face showed that he was annoyed by something. Before Miranda could even finish what she was saying German the man suddenly yelled something, clearly directed to Feliciano.

"Oh my God Feliciano, you never learn do you? Did you bring another of these potato bastards home?! I told you last time that I don't want anyone in our home here and mostly not if you didn't ask me before. And honestly you taste is getting worse and worse. This one is extremely ugly for a woman this time and.."

He couldn't even finish what he was saying, Miranda grabbed out of reflex one of the tomatoes in the grocery bags that Feliciano were holding and threw it with all her might at the man in front of her and got him right in the face. With wide open eyes and mouth, Feliciano and Miranda were standing there, realizing what just happened. Even the man in front of them didn't seem to realize right away what just happened but he just started cursing in Italian and walked away in another room. Miranda only looked at Feliciano who suddenly started to laugh slightly.

"You know that's one of the first times I saw Romano speechless after someone backfired at him. But I'm not really sure if he will really like you now anytime soon" said Feliciano while he wiped away a small tear from laughter. Then he walked to another room while Miranda was still standing there just slowly realizing what the did to Feliciano´s brother. She felt really embarrassed now and thought of if she should maybe go to an hotel instead but that would be mean to Feliciano so she swallowed up her fear and headed also to the room that Feliciano went.

It cant get worse, she told herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she walked into the Room she realized that she walked into the Kitchen where also Romano and Feliciano were standing. Feliciano were unpacking the Grocery Bags and putting some things in the Fridge while Romano was washing his face in front of the Kitchen Sink. With an little Awkward feeling she leaned against one of the Counters and waited until Feliciano got done with unpacking the groceries. " OK i placed everything you need for the food on the Counter here and i gonna go get quickly our Suitcases and the other Stuff." He says with an smile on his face as he points to the food on the counter and walks then out of the Kitchen. She grabbed the Apron which were hanging at the Kitchen door and wrapped it around herself. While she was cutting some Tomatoes she saw from the side of her Eyes how Romano finished washing his face and rubbed his face into one of the kitchen Towels. As he walked by he watched over Miranda´s Shoulder while she was cutting the Tomatoes and then made an Angry Face. " The way you cut the Tomatoes you just ruin everything. It just looks horrible. I didn't thought that theres some women who really don't know how to use knifes!" He said as he gently pushed her away and grabbed the knife from her hands, cutting the Tomatoes now by himself. A little shocked by what just happend she just moved on and prepared the the Pasta."Hey I´m really sorry about what happend before with the Tomato. I really didn't mean to hurt you but you really were rude to me without even knowing me." She said while she looked up to see his reaction. He didn't look at her but spoke then more in a calm way, probably because Feliciano were walking around in the Apartment dropping some of the Suitcases and then heading outside again to get more.

"Listen, I don't care who you are and i really don't want to know, you have luck that my stupid little Brother is a nice Person otherwise i would have kicked you out already when i saw you at the Door." Suddenly he felt hands on his shirt and as he finally realized what happend he saw the woman who he insulted in front of him, pushing him against the wall next him and holding the collar of his shirt really tight in her Hands. When he looked her in the Eyes he noticed a tiny tear flowing down her cheek while her Eyes were full of Hate. When she suddenly heard Feliciano´s Footsteps coming closer she let go of Romano and acted like she was cleaning his Shirt. "Hey Miranda, i brought your Suitcases to the living Room and Romano is something wrong? You are turning red." He said while looking at both. " No, I'm fine she just removed some Tomato spot from my Shirt. Go take a shower while we prepare the Dinner" Romano said while he made a Hand gesture to Feliciano to give him the Signal to go. As soon as Feliciano left the Kitchen both of them were relaxing again. Miranda let go of his Shirt and turned around to prepare some plates with pasta. She waited for Romano to put the Sauce on the Pasta to carry some plates into the Living Room where the dinning Table was but Romano stopped gently and put his Hand on her Shoulder and whispered quietly in her Ear. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are not Ugly, at least not that much."

Then without any other words he grabbed some Wine glasses and brought them to the Table where Miranda placed the Plates. She seemed to be a little bit dreaming, she couldn't understand how someone can be such a meanie first and then suddenly being all nice, even though he still called her ugly in some way. But that was probably just his way to stay cool she thought. She realized a few seconds later that Romano was waving at her. " Hey are you already off to Dreamland or something? We are short on one Plate. Theres only three plates here on the Table but we are gonna be four People." He said while pointing at the Table. She looked clearly confused and asked then " Who else is gonna come? Another Family member or something?" Just when she finished her Sentence the doorbell rang. Romano walked to the Door and opened it.

She could only hear a few words but it was clearly not Italian so she kept listening until she understood a few words and there she knew it must have been Spanish. Miranda was still preparing the Dinner Table as the fourth Person walked into the living room. It was a Tall man with Green Eyes and short wild Brown Hair. It didn't seem like he was brushing his Hair too often. His Skin color was much darker than hers so she must have been right with Spanish. When he walked in and saw Miranda he said something to Romano and Romano replied but she couldn't understand but by the Expression on that Persons Face it couldn't have been anything good. The Man came walking towards her and offered his hand to shake hers as he started talking in Italian to her.

" Pleasure to meet you, My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I´m a Childhood friend of Romano and Feliciano and Romano just told me about you. But from the Lovely Face you got i cant believe that you are an mean ugly Witch." As she heard the last Sentence of Antonio her Face turned red in anger and she shot an angry look to Romano which just put his Hand in front of his Face because he cant believe that Antonio actually said what he told him. A few seconds later the Bathroom Door opened and Feliciano walked out of it smiling as usual but as he saw Antonio his Face became even more cheerful than before. Like a Dog who was waiting for its Owner he ran to Antonio and jumped into his arms. Antonio really seemed to enjoy it and hugged Feliciano really tight, saying some soft Words in Spanish. Miranda were watching both and felt happy. Feliciano walked over to Miranda and grabbed her left hand and then walked back to Antonio to grab his right hand and pulls both of them to the Dinning Table. " I'm so happy to have you both here today, Miranda i gotta tell you so much about Antonio and what me and Romano did together with him and you gotta tell us more about you." said Feliciano as they all sat down. They all kept eating and talking for several hours. Antonio talked about how Romano used to bully him even though hes four Years younger than him and was much smaller than him. He would come by everyday and be mean to him, sometimes beat him up also. He talked about that here was a Girl they used to play with but there was an accident and after that Antonio and Romano became really close Friends. When he finished talking Miranda just finished her Wine glass and put it on the Table. " What happend to the Girl? I mean what kind of accident are we talking about?" She asked, while her voice sounded a little bit tipsy.

She was clearly not used to Italian Wine.

Romano looked at her and then put all the empty dishes together and answered harshly. " You are almost drunk, go get yourself some damn Water and dare you to Vomit anywhere!" Without any response she stood up and made her way to the Kitchen. "Hey Romano, don't you think she looks alot like that little girl back then? Of course shes a little bit different but you gotta admit she.." started Antonio but he got cut off from Romanos yell. "Shut up! You know that cant be true! That girl from back then is Dead! And you know it! Everyone knows it was my fault. I killed her. If i wouldn't have climbed with her on those stupid Trees and pushed her she wouldn't have fell down. She hit her head and lost so much blood, no one would survive that! So Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel better about it! Why do you think her Parents suddenly moved away? Of course not because their Kid got better again, their daughter.." He stopped talking as he saw Miranda coming back from the Kitchen with an Glass full of water in her Hands. She didn't need to know those kind of things. After all she was just a Stranger to him. She sat down on her Seat again and looked around at their Faces, all of them seemed a little bit stressed so she asked. " Hey what did i Miss? Did Romano say something Rude again or What?" At Those words Romano formed with his lips the words " Fuck you" but he didn't say it out loud. Before Romano could say something really Feliciano stopped him and started wondering. " Romano, didn't we had a white Sofa or something?..." All Romano did at the Question was scratching the back of his head and looking at Antonio,giving him the sign to start talking which he did then.

" You know.. When you were gone on your Trip to Germany we had kind of an Party here.. The Whole Band and yeah.. It got pretty wild and we had so much fun that... We kinda destroyed the Sofa. But don't worry with the next Money we will buy you a new one." Feliciano was obviously not happy about that but he also didn't wanted to make a big wuss about it so he just sighed and responded with a Question instead. " That´s great but where is Miranda gonna sleep then today? I only have my Single Bed. But if me and Romano sleep together in his Big bed then she could have my Bed for the Time" He turned his face to his Bigger Brother which didn't seemed to be pleased. But Antonio Answered " But that's no Problem, i can take her to my place and there she can sleep in my Bed with or without me and i can sleep on my Sofa" He said with an smile on his face but when he turned his Face to Romano he could only see an Angry red Italian in front of him. He started yelling at him in Spanish so Miranda wouldn't understand. " Are you Crazy? Who knows what you are gonna do to her then?! You hang out so much with your French and German Friend that you also became perverted like them! And No i will not sleep with you together in one Bed Feliciano, i cant stand it anymore to get hugged by you in the middle of the Night and hear you having dreams about your Potato Bastard friend!" He took a deep Breathe and started thinking but then just sighed. He shot a Death glare at Miranda.

" Fine, you gonna sleep today in my Bed but FAR away from me and if i feel ANY touch from you or you say anything weird you will sleep on the Balcony! And you! You Tomato Bastard get out of my Apartment now! Its past Midnight!" Feliciano got up and grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them to the Kitchen while Miranda just sat there and watched how Romano tried to hush Antonio out of the Apartment. Even though they seemed to have an really awkward Friendship it seemed to be intense. Before Antonio walked out of the Door him and Romano hugged each other. She couldn't hear the words he was saying to Romano but it sounded like something calming. After Romano closed and locked the Door he walked back to the Table and gently grabbed Miranda´s Hand who was confused by this action. " Come, you better go to bed now, I want to sleep and i don't want you to wake me up in the middle of Night." He dragged her behind him while he talked to her. She didn't say anything. At that moment she noticed that she was actually more drunk than tipsy. But she couldn't resist the Wine. She was hoping that she wouldn't feel too sick in the Next Morning though. When they both walked into Romanos room she couldn't really pay attention to anything. She only saw the Light which Romano just turned on and the Bed. She must have been standing there for some Time because she saw him walking around and preparing the bed and talking to her. He sounded frustrated and the next thing she feels is how he picks her up in Bride style and carries her to the bed and drops her on it gently. He takes off her shoes gently, takes out her Earrings and undoes her Braid. She felt so helpless at that moment. " I'm so sorry that you have to do that for me" She said but it sounded much more different from what she was planning to say. He responded even more frustrated and pushed her into the bed, covering her with a blanket and placing a bucket next to her Bed Side. " Just shut up finally and sleep! And dare you to Vomit but if you do then do it at least into the Bucket." After he spoke those Words he went also to Bed,shut off the lights and everything around them became dark and silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Night wasn't so good neither for Miranda nor for Romano. Romano kept waking up because Miranda was moving around alot in her sleep. After some hopeless times to fall asleep again he turned around to her and watched her a few minutes. She were talking in her sleep and since he didn't understand a word it must have been German. It sounded more like she was having a Nightmare because her movements seemed to be more like she was trying to defend herself and her speaking sounded like she was in Panic.

He started to wonder what exactly she was dreaming about until he noticed that heavy tears were flowing down her cheeks. She was crying in her sleep which reminded Romano of the many Times he was crying when he was a Small Boy.

He tried to cry never in front of his Little Brother or anyone except for Antonio. He knew him very well and Antonio were always there for him even in those Times when he was just plain a jerk to Antonio. Romano tried to be strong after his Parents died but even their Grandpa knew that it would only take certain amount of Time until he breaks down. But no matter how he feels he wants to be Strong for Feliciano. Watching Miranda cry made him feel like he was watching himself so he pulled her close to his Body so she could bury her Face into his chest. He caressed the back of her Head gently while he hummed a calm melody. No matter what she was crying about, No one deserved to cry alone, that's what he thought. While he kept humming she calmed down slowly and they both fell deep asleep.

In the Next Morning when Miranda woke up she found herself alone in a Big Bed. She was really confused where she was until she remembered that she went on a Trip to Italy with Feliciano and that she ate together with Feliciano, Antonio and Romano. After a few seconds she remembers how Romano pulled her into a Room but everything else she cant remember. She climbs slowly out of the Bed and starts looking around in the Room. So this must be Romano´s Room , she thought. It was a pretty Big Room, with a lovely Dark Red Color on the Wallpapers. When she walked closer to the Big Window at the other Side of the Room she saw a Desk in the Corner of the Room. It was full of papers with writings on it and many crumbled Papers around or on the Floor. The Trash Bin next to the Table was overflowing with crumbled Papers. When she took a closer look on what was written on the Papers she noticed a Tiny Frame with a Picture of Feliciano, Antonio and Romano on the Desk. They seemed to be really happy on that Photo, even though Romano´s smile looked more forced. She tried to focus again on the Papers on the Desk and started reading them. It seemed like they were Lyrics but they sounded pretty bad. She turned around to see the Rest of the Room.

A Huge dresser caught her Attention. It was a really pretty one with many details. It was wooden and had some carvings of small flowers on it. When she walked closer to it to look more closely at the Dresser she noticed that at the Side of the Dresser some clothes were hanging. As she walked to the Side she saw that it actually was a Black Suit. It looked really expensive and pretty. She touched carefully the Fabric and took a closer look to how well it was sewn. She tried to Imagine Romano into this Suit but with his attitude he has shown to her he seemed more like a Badass in it, more like the Mafia type. She turned around again but sadly there was nothing else in the Room. She walked back to the bed where she picked up her Shoes and put them on, then she grabbed her earrings and her Hair ties and put them on. Since she couldn't remember much anymore from Last night she was wondering if she took off all these things on her own or if someone helped her.

Without any other Thoughts she opened the Door or Romano´s Room and walked into the Living Room where Feliciano were sitting at the Table at prepared some Breakfast. When he noticed Miranda he looked up and smiled at her while saying. " Oh you are already awake? Come and sit with me and have some Breakfast." Without much responds Miranda walked to the Table and sat down. She grabbed the cup which was in front of her and filled it with Orange Juice. While she was drinking her Orange Juice she looked at Feliciano which were looking into the Newspapers and marking something in it. " Are you looking for something?" Miranda asked as she leaned over the Table to also take a look into the Newspapers. While her Eyes flew over the Paper she realized that all the marked things were Places to Rent. " Do you plan on moving out?!" Her Eyes shot up to meet Feliciano´s Eyes as she said that. He looked slightly confused but then answered. " Oh don't worry, I´m just looking around what kind of Places they have to offer . Just making Plans for later how much it might cost and such." He closed the Newspaper and put them away and started eating his Toast. " For What? I mean what are you planning if i may ask? Do you have Money problems or something?" At her words he started the blush but then he tried to kinda hide behind his Coffee Cup while he was drinking. " I will tell you but please don't laugh at me for it OK?" He waited for Miranda to give an "i promise" sign and then put his Cup down. He looked around nervously and then took a deep breathe.

" To be honest I always wanted to become a Cook and have my own Restaurant but i haven't finished my Studies yet since it takes alot of Time and costs alot of Money. So i was just looking around in the Newspapers to see if theres any Nice places which could be later my own Restaurant. But right now i have to finish my Studies first since my Job right now doesn't give me really that much. He looked really embarrassed. Miranda was waiting a few seconds until she realized that he was done. She thought there would be more behind it so she started talking. "But that's a lovely Idea but theres only one thing i don't understand. Isn't Romano also working? And by the way where is he now? I'm sure if you tell him about your Dream he will probably help you and i will also help you if i can somehow." Her Hand reaches over the Table to touch his Hand while they look each other in the Eyes. As soon as Felicianos Face started to light up it went into a sad look again. " that's not possible right now but thank you for your offer. Right now i really want to help Romano to fulfill his Dream. He suffered alot after our Parents died and our Grandpa and Antonio's Parents took care of us. He always tried to do everything for me, to protect me and just making sure I'm fine. So i kinda feel like its my turn this time to help him. But hes not really having alot luck with it right now. Hes having a Band with Antonio and two other People but they are just not successful. Even though hes following his Dream it doesn't seem like hes really putting his Passion into it. He has such a lovely Voice when he sings out of fun or when we play Karaoke but as soon as he sings for the Band it sounds like hes completely someone else."

Worries were written all over his Face. He really did care alot for his Brother and must have felt really guilty. " don't worry Feliciano, i will see what i can do for you and Romano and who knows maybe by the End of the Time when i have to go back we at least fixed some Problems. How about me and you and Romano go later today to an Karaoke Event so i can see myself what you are talking about." She said as she got up and grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them into the Kitchen. As she filled the Sink with Water to wash the Dishes she noticed Feliciano coming into the Kitchen and leaning against a counter. "By the Way if you don't have any plans yet today we could go to a Park or just walk around and eat some nice Gelato." Miranda said as she turned her face around to see Feliciano. His Smile became really big and he came over and hugged her tightly. " Yes i would really love to, just let me go take a Shower and get dressed and do some things Quickly" He said while he was joyfully dancing around in the Kitchen " Hey don't forget that i also have to take a Shower still and i didn't change my Clothes yet." She yelled after him as he walked out of the Kitchen.

She wondered what the Day will still bring.

As soon as Both were done they both walked out and were heading to a Park. They walked around and talked about many simple Things. Whenever he could Feliciano tried to make Miranda laugh even when it was about some tiny stupid things. When they reached a tiny Cafe both of them ordered Gelato and ate it there. Miranda looked around and kept watching some People and Feliciano tried to take a closer look at Miranda while she was not watching. She seemed to love wearing more Elegant clothes and she always had her Hair put together in a Braid which made her look Strict but then Playful again. He really adored her Green Eyes and how friendly they looked. Just as he began dreaming he snapped out of it because Miranda were shaking his hand. " Earth to Feliciano, are you OK? I'm done and you also seem to be done so lets go?" He nodded and stood up and walked away with her. They walked along a tiny River and took some Pictures of the River, the Animals and everything that surrounded them. " Hey how about we make a Memory Picture for both of us?" Feliciano said while Miranda were focusing on the camera. She agreed with a nod and walked to Feliciano and pushed her Shoulder against his so they both would Fit on the Picture. Feliciano held the Camera high above them and said then. " OK lets say together Spaghetti in four seconds" He grabbed Mirandas Shoulder and pulled her closer and as they started counting he gave Miranda on the fourth second a Kiss on the Cheek. She didn't realize first what happend but as soon as they got the Picture and she looked at it again she blushed really badly. She showed Feliciano the Picture and then asked a little bit with a pouting." Why did you do that?" But he only answered while he was laughing. " Because i think you are really Beautiful. But lets better head home now. Romano should be also Home soon from his Band training." He grabbed her Hand and pulled her gently." That Italian.. First he is all sad and then extremely Happy. But hes a really nice Person. I think i will enjoy my Vacation alot here" She thought as she made her way Home with Feliciano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Feliciano and Miranda arrived at Home they were greeted by some annoyed mumbling. It was Romano who were sitting at the Dinner table, throwing around crumbled paper and cursing at everything he did. Feliciano grabbed Mirandas Arm gently and whispered into her Ear. " You should really not bother him or make him mad now. Just be nice to him no matter what he says, basically ignore him when hes mean. I gotta go now. I'm meeting a Friend of mine who´s helping me with Certificates and whatever i need for my Restaurant. See you later, hopefully alive" He waves and closes the Door behind him. Not really sure what shes supposed to do Miranda walks into the Kitchen and looks out of the Window. In the Background she can hear Romano loudly cursing how stupid the Paper and the Pen are. If she would say something mean now to him he would surely Flip the Table over. She decided she should do something nice and just try to help him. She grabbed two Big Cups and prepared Hot Chocolate with Whip Cream on the Top and a Plate with Cookies she found in the Pantry. Carefully she makes her Way into the Room where Romano is sitting, having his Head into his Head, looking like hes about to scream. She places the Cups and the plate with the Cookies carefully on the Table because she doesn't want to scare Romano. Then she grabs a Chair and sits down, waiting for Romano to lift his Head. As he lifts his Head and sees her his Expression changes into a mean Face. " Did you come to make fun of me? I'm Horrible at everything I do, i cant even write any good Songs! " He says while he throws his Hands in the Air looking like hes trying to summon something. When he takes his Hands down he keeps staring at Miranda, waiting for an responds but her face just changes from a neutral to sad Face. She grabs one of the Cups and push's it slowly to Romano and puts the Plate with the Cookies in the middle of them. " Honestly i didn't mean to make you mad, i just wanted to see how you are doing and give you something to enjoy.." She said in a quiet Tone as she grabs her Cup. Since Romano didn't say anything she stood up and walked with her Cup to the Balcony and looked outside.

"Great.." thought Romano. His Eyes moved back to his Paper but he couldn't really concentrate. He looked back to Miranda which were still standing at the Balcony, drinking out of her Cup. " She tried to do something nice to me, probably trying to cheer me up and i acted like an jerk.." he thought and started the feel Guilty about his action. He stood up and walked to Miranda, placing his Hand slowly on her Shoulder which made her turn around. " Something wrong Romano? I'm really sorry i will leave the Room if i annoy you" Her voice had a sad Tune. It made Romano feel even more guilty. His Eyes wandered around the Room, trying to find the right words to say without making it sound weird. He took too long to find something suitable to say so he grabbed Mirandas Cup and placed it on the Bookshelf next to him. She seemed to be a little bit confused by his action and tried to say something but in the next moment she suddenly couldn´t believe what happend. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. " I'm sorry for what i said, you tried to be nice to me and i got it wrong." He said. Right after he finished his Sentence he let go of her and returned to the Table. She stood there still for a few seconds just to process what just happend and then she grabbed her Cup from the Bookshelf and made her way to the Table. She sat down and looked at Romano who tried to focus again on his Papers. He had a really bad Blush on his Face. She was wondering if he acted like this to every Woman or even to Every Person. She shook her Head mentally and then tried to clear her mind. Its more important now to help him than wondering about his problems with People. She placed her Hand on the Paper which Romano was reading and said carefully. " Can i have a look please? I will try to help you if you let me." Without any word he pushes the Paper over to her and waits for her until shes done with reading it. " Is this a Song you tried to write?...This sounds pretty... Bad.." She said while she hold one of her Hands in front of her Mouth to hold back a tiny laugh. At that Reaction Romano grabbed the Paper back from her. " If you just wanna make fun of me then go, i don't need anyone to tell me how bad my song writing is, i know that on my own!" He said as he looked on his Paper again. " I'm sorry Romano! Really its just i didn't expect you to write something like that." She said while she patted Romanos Shoulder to calm him down.

"First of all What do you want to write about? From what i saw on your Paper it looks more like you also wanna be mean in your Lyrics which is sometimes good when you make it funny but i think for a Band which is not really that famous how about you make it more like a Love Song. Those always work great with the Female Fans. Also you need to feel your song kinda. Feel what you are writing and not just writing something because it sounds plainly good." She kept talking and Romano listened carefully and changed together with her some parts of the Song he wrote. After twenty minutes Romano stopped and stretched his arms. He hadn't even noticed that Miranda fell asleep and had put her Head in her Arms which were laying on the Table. He looked at the Clock and noticed it was pretty Late already. He really needed a break. He couldn't focus at all anymore on his writings so he started thinking. As soon as a good Idea came into his Mind he stood up and walked to Mirandas side. He started rubbing her back slowly and gently which woke her up. She looked up at him with questioning look. " Lets take a walk , I will get you something nice since you helped me." He said as he helped her getting up. Miranda still tried understand what was happening but Romano helped her slipping into her Jacket and walked then out of the Door with her.

It seemed like Miranda was still trying to Fight the sleep since she had trouble to follow Romanos fast walking. Instead of waiting he grabbed her Arm gently and pulled her slightly which made it look like they are a Couple. After a few Minutes they arrived at a Place with an small Stand which were about to Close for Today. Romano let go of Mirandas Arm and ran over to the Man which were about to close the Stand. He recognized Romano right away and they started talking for a little bit until he noticed Miranda which arrived finally next to Romano still looking a little bit sleepy. Romano ordered something Man handed him and Miranda something. When they walked away from the Stand Miranda looked what the Man handed her. It was a Big Crepe folded in a triangle Shape and filled with Ice Cream , Fruits and on the Top with Whip Cream and sprinkles. She toom a bite of it and then her Eyes started to sparkle and looked at Romano. " Its so delicious! Thank you! I really love it" He were a little bit surprised how her mood changed from one to another second because of something sweet. But he enjoyed watching her eating her food while he ate his. They kept walking into until they reached a huge Well. Miranda climbed on the Well and started walking around and trying to hold her Balance. Romano kept watching her while she was dancing and jumping around on the Well. With the Lights of the Streets behind her he could see her Hair shining Red and she almost looked like an Angel since the Light gave her some sort of Glow. When Miranda made her next Step she stepped on some wet spot, slipped and fell into the Water which a loud scream. Romano ran to the Well , worried she hurt herself but just finding her sitting in the Water and laughing. " Great, Now I´m Wet! But it feels so Nice."She said as she noticed Romano stretching his arm for her so she could grab his Hand to get out. But instead she grabbed his Hand and smiled at him with an evil smile, which he really didn't like since he knew it only meant trouble, and pulled him into the Water with all her Power. Now they were both sitting in the Water and laughing at each other being totally drenched. Suddenly both of them felt Water coming from above which came from the Fountain on the Top of the Well. So both were sitting now the Well while Water were storming down on them. Romano looked at Miranda which tried to fix her Hair so it wouldn't hang in her Face while she gets even more drenched. He grabbed some of her Hand and tucked it behind her Ears gently, then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to his Body, placing his Hands on her Back. Miranda were looking up now into Romanos Eyes and wondered what he was doing. He started blushing really bad and then grabbed her cheeks with both of his Hands and pulled her close for a long Kiss. When they both finished they kiss and Romano let go of her they both looked at each other. They both had blushed badly and looked like they needed now the Water of the Well really badly. " We should head home now before you catch a cold and Feliciano will worry otherwise, probably thinking i killed you and brought you somewhere" He said while he got up and helping Miranda out of the Well.

They didn't talk much until they arrived at Home where Feliciano was already waiting. When he heard the Door open he ran to both of them. " Hey, I was worried where you Guys have been! I thought already that Romano killed you and got rid of you somewhere. Why are yo both Wet? Let me get you Towels" He ran of into the Bathroom and grabbed towels and handed them to Miranda and Romano when he came back. " So tell me what happend?" said Feliciano while both of them put their wet Shoes into the Bathroom and trying to dry themself slightly. " Trust me Feli, its a Long story. I will tell you later" said Miranda with a smile but Romano behind her made signs to Feliciano which gave him the clear sign that its none of his Business. " OK.. How about you both go take Showers but Hurry up because the Dinner is almost done" Said Feliciano as he headed back to Kitchen where a nice smell was coming from." You better take first a Shower since you were longer in the cold Water than me" Said Romano as he walked out of the Bathroom, leaving Miranda alone. Later they all ate Together Dinner and talked about How their Days were, of course Miranda or Romano didn't say anything about their little walk outside. When they were done Feliciano and Miranda were washing the Dishes and Romano headed to his Room. With Felicianos help the Dishes didn't took too long and they both talked about what progress Feliciano made so far with his Papers for the Restaurant. " I will show you tomorrow what i got so far and the Plans for the Designs. But you should head to Bed now since its getting really late" He said while putting the last plates away. Miranda walked out of the Kitchen and into Romanos Room. When she walked in she saw Romano sitting at his Table writing something. Probably the Song again she thought. He had Headphones on so he was probably also listening to Music so he couldn't hear her when she walked to the Bed and layed down. She was really tired from the Day but it was so much Fun and it gave her New things to think about but for today she didn't want to think anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the next morning woke up refreshed like she has been sleeping for ages. Next to her was still sleeping Romano who didn't move an inch. She took a closer look at him to make sure he was really sleeping.

"At least in his sleep he has a nice face. Better not wake him up." She said to herself as she walked slowly out of the room and headed to the kitchen. As she was preparing herself some breakfast and coffee the doorbell rang. As fast as she could she walked to the door to stop any following rings. When she opened the door she saw Antonio standing in front of her with his usual smiling face. Behind him were two other men which she couldn't see clearly. She didn't move an inch away from the door frame so Antonio started explaining.

"We came here today for Romano, he agreed on doing the band training here today since our room is occupied today. Our band shares it with another band to save some money and today is their turn. Is Romano already awake?" as Miranda stepped away and let them into the apartment she only answered with a "no". She was about to close the door as she noticed one of the men. He looked pretty familiar; of course she had seen many men before with middle long blonde hair and a slight beard but this one made her think. The three men pushed the dinner table away together to make more space. Then Antonio placed his guitar on the ground, followed by a taller man with white hair who was tried to find space for his drums. She tried to take a closer look at him since she wasn't sure if those red eyes she saw were just her imagination or maybe contact lenses. When the man with the blonde hair put down his bass and started talking to Antonio, it hit Miranda like a rocket. She remembered finally who he was so she shouted out.

"You are the groper from my car! The Frenchman Francis!" When she spoke those words the Frenchman started to get panic because he also remembered her but hoped she wouldn't. He kneeled down in front of her a grabbed her hands while he tried to calm her down with his French accent.

"But my lovely flower can't we just forget what happened back there in the car? I just couldn't resist your beauty so I took the chance." His blue eyes were sparkling like he was about to cry but then the man with the white hair walked behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Man, Francis that is so unawesome! Act at least like a man! No wonder all the ladies run away from us!" He grabbed Francis clothes and pulled him up. When they both walked back to their instruments Miranda decided to talk to Antonio.

"Hey, Antonio! What is the name of this man?" She pointed at the man with the white hair while she was talking. "Oh, you don't know him? That's Gilbert Beilschmidt, the older brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt your Boss. I thought you knew him already." Her eyes widened when she heard the name. She knew that her Boss had an older brother but she never thought that it would be actually him and to her they don't look much like brothers. The only thing she could clearly hear was his German accent. She decided not to say anything to him about Ludwig since she remembered Ludwig telling her about his big brother how childish he sometimes can be a start telling some lies. Antonio's voice brought her back from her daydreaming.

"Hey Miranda, is Romano still sleeping? Could you please go wake him up? I would do it myself but he's never really happy to get woken up by me. I'm sure he will get up faster when you wake him up." She only nodded at his words and made her way to Romano's room. When she walked in slowly she could hear Romano's breathing soundly. She walked to his bedside and kneeled down, watching him for a few moments sleeping. It made her feel pretty calm to watch his chest go up and down while he as breathing and his odd curl doing tiny jumps when it got hit by his breathing. To wake him up now was really the last thing she wanted to do since he looked so calm but she also didn't want to let the others wait so she thought quickly of something how she could wake him up. When an idea popped into her mind she went really close to his ears and whispered. "That tomato bastard is walking around naked in the kitchen and touching all the tomatoes!" One second later Romano jumped up and ran into the kitchen while screaming some cursing words. His band members didn't even bother, they seemed to know him way too well.

"I guess it worked pretty well." Said Antonio when Miranda walked into the living room. A few seconds later Romano came into the room with a mad face. He walked straight to Miranda and pushed his index finger on her chest.

"Never scare me like this again! I thought I would get poisoned today when I eat the tomatoes that this bastard touched." After lecturing her he finally realized that his friends were there. Without any other words he went back into his room, grabbed his notebook and came back. They started talking about what kind of songs they wanted to play and which tunes would fit best. Miranda sat down at the dinner table with a cup of coffee and listened to them. After an hour of practicing they took a break, sitting down at the dinner table and eating some snacks. Gilbert took a tiny cage out of his bag he was caring with him. On the cage was a tiny sign with the word on it "Gilbird". When he opened the tiny cage he took out a small yellow chick and placed it on the table where he fed it. Everyone was watching Gilbird eating when Miranda suddenly changed the subject.

"Sounds pretty good so far. There's just one thing I always notice. Something is always a little bit off and I think it's actually your voice Romano." She said while she was looking at him. If looks could kill, she would have been dead for sure this moment. He started to turn a little bit red in his face out of anger and raised his voice as he talked to Miranda.  
"So, you think that my singing is off? Then why don't you do it better and show us how it's supposed to be?" He said with a weird tone, making it clear that he felt insulted by her words. But she only nodded and grabbed the notebook with Romano's lyrics and his microphone. She waved at the men to get up and get to their place. In a few seconds they all got up and were ready to start. The music started playing and Miranda was focusing really hard on the lyrics on the paper as she sang. After a few minutes everything was done and Antonio patted her shoulder.

"That was so good! Do you sing often? It really felt like it was your song." She tried to answer him but was suddenly pushed slightly by Romano. With a frown on his face he took away the lyrics and microphone from her and then yelled at her.

"You think you are cool aren't you? Just because you have it easier with singing you have to show it off? If you are so good with your singing then make your own damn band! I had to work hard for my band and not shake my butt and boobs like some other person to get whatever she wants!" His face got redder with every second he yelled at her, sometimes switching to English and sometimes to Italian. When she finally had enough she only said something bad back to him in German and then grabbed her purse and walked out of the Door. The three guests were standing there for a few seconds without moving or saying a word and hoping Romano would after her. When Antonio couldn't wait anymore he turned to Romano and put his arm gently around his shoulder.

"Don't you think you may be over did it a little bit? She was only trying to help you and show you what you could do better. Maybe you should go after her and apologize…" He couldn't even finish his words when Romano suddenly looked into his eyes and shove his arm off his shoulders. As he pushed Antonio away he yelled at him.

"You are just like her! If you think she is so good why don't you just go after her and offer her to become the singer for the band. You guys don't seem to need me anyways! I'm having enough of you all today; just get out of my apartment finally!"

They knew exactly that there was no chance to talk any sense into him right now so they just started packing their things. When they were done with packing Romano ran into his room. Antonio just gave the other two a hand sign, telling them that he will talk to him and walked into Romano's room. Gilbert sat down at the dinner table and played with his little yellow chick while Francis walked out on the Balcony and looked around and just felt the nice fresh breeze. It was pretty windy today so his shirt was pressed against his body. He was thin and slightly muscular but still made it look like he was gently and easy to be hurt. When he tucked a blonde streak of his hair behind his ear he noticed something from his side view. He turned around to where he thought he saw something but couldn't see anything unnormal. After turning around in all directions and wondering he just told himself that he was imagining things. When he turned around and walked back into the living room he went straight to Gilbert and sat down next to him. With his finger he petted Gilbird gently as he spoke to Gilbert.

"When I was standing on the balcony I had the feeling that I was being watched but when I turned around and looked I didn't see anyone." The white haired man only laughed slightly with a weird laughter which sounded a little bit like " kesese" and started talking.

"But that's normal when you are on a balcony, there's always some people around which probably looked at you or maybe someone else in some apartment from over the street." To ease his fear Francis nodded to Gilbert's idea. Just in that moment when they were both done talking Antonio came out of Romano's room. His usual cheery face was replaced by and worried look.

"I guess we should go for today. He will be fine and I hope he will think about what I just told him but we should really leave now before he gets even madder. I just wish he would sometimes not overreact over such things. So let's go now." Confirmed Antonio and watched the other both nodding. They grabbed their things and made their way out of the apartment. Several minutes passed and the apartment was quiet. Romano was sitting at his desk and staring at his window, wondering what really made him so mad about Miranda. She only wanted to help but the fact that she just sounded better made him explode. But no matter what he felt like he needs to apologize to her, only problem was he was never really good when it came to apologizing to people without sounding like a total dork. He walked out of his room and jumped slightly when he saw suddenly Miranda sitting at the dinner table working at her laptop. He didn't expect her to be already home.

"When did you come home? I didn't even hear the door." That's all he said when she looked up to him. She was so into whatever she was doing on her laptop that she looked down again and kept working while she responded.

"Just a few minutes ago and don't worry I'm sometimes pretty quiet. I didn't want to make you mad because I was too loud or something."

Those words stinged a little bit into Romano's heart. Did he always get mad about everything? For him it didn't seem like it but he didn't want to start another fight so he walked to the dinner table and sat down next to her. When she closed the laptop she didn't turn around to him. Instead she just grabbed a book which were lying next to her and opened it. In a matter of second Romano grabbed her book and put it beside her and then grabbed her hands. A little confused by his actions she looked into his eyes and noticed that he started to blush and tried to look away now and then. He was having trouble to look her into the eyes as he started speaking.

"Listen Miranda, I'm really sorry that I insulted you before. I didn't mean to hurt you and I know by myself that there's several things I need to work on but please next times don't rub everything into my face." When he was done he just walked back into his room. A little surprised by what just happened she looked at his door. "He is trying really hard so I guess I should just forgive him." She thought as she opened her laptop again and continued her work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Miranda was so concentrated in her work on her laptop that she almost made a jump out of her chair when Feliciano suddenly stood next to her and spoke what he was reading she was typing.

"Target one lives with Target two and…" When she heard him next to her she slammed her laptop closed and turned around to him in a move of panic. She felt caught since she didn't want anyone to see any of her notes or personal things on her laptop. Clearly confused by her panic Feliciano backed off a little bit. He held his hands with his palms in front of his face, waving them slightly to the sides as he starts smiling.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I was really curious about what you were writing. It seems to be a really interesting story you are working on. I didn't know that you like to write stories. Do you think I can read it later maybe when you are done?" Relieved by his reaction she started to calm down again. She was glad that he thought of it as a story. Whatever she wrote on her laptop was not meant to be seen by anyone else than her and the person who told her to take notes. When she finally was herself again she smiled at him and patted the chair next to her to give him the sign to sit down next to her. As he sat down next to her he grabbed both of her hands and holds them tight. His eyes were sparkling and full of joy as he spoke with his high pitch cheery voice.

"I have so good news and I'm about to explode because of it but I want to go celebrating first before I say anything. Since I promised it before that we will go to a karaoke bar but I never had time, we will do it today. And after that we all will go eat and just celebrate. It will be me, you, Romano, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert. That will be so much fun." He was so caught in his dreams that he didn't notice that Miranda's expression changed from happy to slightly worried. She wasn't sure if she should like the idea of the whole band together celebrating with them. It just sounded like trouble to her since they didn't seem to be the sort of people which act according to their age. But instead of saying anything she just nodded with her head, trying not to disappoint Feliciano. With her approvment he got up from his chair and grabbed his phone, making calls to everyone. Miranda watch's Feliciano walking around with his phone pressed against his ears and decides then that her work for today would be done. She closes her laptop and walks into Romano's room to grab some different clothes. While she goes through her suitcase she can't get rid of the feeling of being watched. She turns to Romano which is sitting at his desk and working on something. When she looks down to her suitcase again she suddenly sees that Romano is watching her but turns around as soon as she looks at him.

"Is something the matter? Do I have something on my face?" she asks as she walks to Romano. He doesn't even turn around to look at her anymore. Instead he just keeps writing something and replies.

"No it's nothing, I was just wondering why you are changing clothes again. It's also annoying me when you make all the time some noises with your suitcase so I was just looking to see if you are done already. So if you don't mind I would like to keep working." He raises his left hand and gives her a gesture for her to go. As she started pouting about his behavior she grabbed his arm gently.

"Don't worry there's a good reason for me to change my clothes. And you should too since we all are going out today." When he turned around his head to see her face he saw her evil grin.

"Where are we going and who are we?" His voice began to shake because he had a slight idea of what was going to happen next. But everything went so fast. She started to pull his arm, pulling him close to her and then pushing him on his bed. When he tried to catch some breath to complain about what she was doing she threw some of his clothes on his lap. He started growling and pouting as he saw that she was going through his dresser choosing the clothes he would wear. By the time she was done choosing his clothes he was about to explode. By the look on her face when she turned around to him she didn't seem to care about how he feels about it. Instead she took his clothes, pulled him up with all her power and shoved him to the bathroom and waited in front of the bathroom door.

"You better get dressed in there otherwise you will be in there all day!" she informed him as she was waiting. Still a little bit overwhelmed by what just happened he realized that he better gets dressed since she seemed to be way to stubborn to just let him out. When he was done getting dressed he knocked at the bathroom door and yelled.

"You better let me out now otherwise I will show you that I can be even more…" Before he was able to finish his sentence the bathroom door opened and in front of him was Antonio staring at Romano.

"You sure took some time in there; we are waiting only for you!" He stepped away from the door and let Romano out. With a bad feeling in his stomach Romano walked out of the Bathroom to see his whole band, Miranda and Feliciano sitting in the living room clearly waiting for him.

"Don't tell me we all are going out together?!" yelled Romano. Now Feliciano walked over to Romano and put his hands on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I invited them Romano. Don't be mad but I wanted us to celebrate something but I can't tell it yet so please come with us. Please do me the favor today and join us." As Romano saw Feliciano´s eyes sparkling like he was about to cry he just accepted it. He didn't like to see his brother cry and mostly not because of him. So the group walked out of the apartment and made their way to a karaoke bar which was close by. When they arrived there they all ordered some alcoholic drinks and sat down while they looked through a list of songs.

"Oh! I really want this song! Come Antonio and Gilbert! That's going to be our song!" announced Francis as he grabbed Gilberts and Antonio's hands. When they all stand on a platform and grabbed their microphones, Francis chose Single Ladies from Beyoncé on the machine. Gilbert didn't like Francis choice first but when the music started he just sang and danced along like his both friends did. When Miranda realized which song it is she started laughing with Feliciano really loud. Romano just watched at them in disbelief. Their dancing looked pretty close to the dancing from the music video on the TV in the background. Even though their voices were way too deep for the song their performance was pretty fitting. As the music stopped they all walked back to the sofa, sat down and drank their drinks. Feliciano gave a sign that it's his turn now and walked to the stage. He couldn't decide first which song he wants to perform but then he finally made a choice. His song was summertime from Lana Del Rey. The singing itself was not bad but his voice was way too high pitch for this song since the original singer was singing really deep in this song. The whole group was cheering for him, except Romano. He felt obviously annoyed by all the singing. As soon as Feliciano was done with his singing he jumped from the stage and ran to Romano, trying to give him the microphone. Romano wasn't really in the mood to sing yet so he pushed the microphone away. Instead Miranda took it and made her way to the stage. She chose the song Umbrella from Rihanna and started moving then a little bit. While she was performing she was acting and pointing to the group like she was singing to them. Romano wasn't sure if she was singing to him since she always looked at him and smiled whenever their eyes met. He didn't even realize that she was done as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, it's your turn now, you are the last one. Don't worry it's not that hard and the lyrics are at the little screen so you can't do that much wrong." She explained as she smiled at him and handed him the microphone. He felt kind of forced but then again he didn't want to ruin everyone's fun so he walked to the stage and looked through the songs. He didn't know most of these songs so he just took one he knew a little bit which was unspoken from the band Hurts. No one was expecting what was going to happen. Even though he wasn't moving to the music at all his voice sounded exactly like the one from the singer. He closed his eyes while he was singing so he could feel much better the emotions in the song. Instead of cheering for him the group was just staring and listening. When he was done singing they all clapped and whistled as loud as they could. Now Miranda understood what Feliciano meant about Romano's singing.

"Okay, since we are all done now how about we go eat something in the Restaurant over the street? „Announced Feliciano. Everyone got up and walked out of the Karaoke bar and crossed the street, walking to the Restaurant. Arriving there they ordered a table for six and followed the waitress to their table. Everyone got a card handed and it was silent for several minutes. They all ordered big meals and different kinds of wine. When everyone got their food and wine Feliciano stood up and raised his wine glass.

"Okay I think now is the time to tell you guys why we came here"

"I thought we came here because we are damn hungry and need something good to drink?" said Gilbert and received a slap on the back of his head from Francis. With a smile on his face Feliciano continued to speak.

"Well yeah that kind of too but there's another main reason. There's something I have thought about for many years and I never really had the courage to take things into my hand and just do what I dream of. But recently a person talked to me and gave me every hope and trust I needed to finally so what I think is right. So I decided to open a Restaurant and become the cook like I always wanted to!" He raised his glass and everyone else was cheering with him. Even though Romano was cheering for his little brother he was also a little bit sad about it. He looked to Miranda with a disappointed look, grabbed her hand and was about to whisper something in her ear as suddenly Feliciano turned to Miranda and kept going on speaking.

"But my main thanks go to this beautiful lady. She was the one who listened to me when I was most afraid and cheered me up. Also she didn't laugh about my dream like many others did before. So this thanks and wonderful evening goes to you Miranda. You are a lovely lady and I'm happy to say that I think I had a crush on you since I saw you the first time in Germany in the office." Nobody was expecting those words and mostly not Miranda. Her face became so red that she actually covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry but I have to use the restroom quickly!" She stood up and walked as quickly as she could to the restroom. As she arrived in front of the mirror she leaned against the sink that was in front of her. She looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what just happened. Her hands were shaking as she turned on some cold water and tried to freshen herself up a little bit. With a scared look on her face she took deep breathes. She didn't want something like this to happen. It would ruin her plan and her mission. She had to find a way to finish what she needed to do without getting too close to any people. As she stood there in front of the mirror for several minutes she realized she had do go out no matter what was going to happen so she left the restroom and was shocked what kind of scene was at their table.

Everything just got worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Miranda came out of the restroom she couldn't believe what she saw happening at the table. Romano and Feliciano were clearly fighting about something she couldn't hear yet. She hurried to the table; in that moment Romano pushed Feliciano away and kept yelling at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! It's always you! You are always the one who gets everything with just a blink! Now you even used the money from our grandpa to fulfill your selfish dream! Why are you always that selfish?! You knew exactly that I had feelings for her and now you take her away from me like you always do! You are not my brother you are just some scum!"

Even though everyone at the table was watching, no one tried to stop them. At the time when Romano stopped talking Antonio got up, trying to calm Romano down. He pushed Romano body gently to the rest room while Romano was still complaining loudly to Antonio. The rest of the group got up and paid at the front. As they stepped outside Feliciano looked to Miranda. He saw her worried, sad face and felt guilty. Francis turned to Feliciano and put his arm around his shoulder as he pulled him close to him.

"Don't worry Feliciano. Everything will be fine. I and Gilbert will go home now and I'm sure Antonio will follow us soon. If you need something just calls us and maybe you should try to go out of Romano's way for a few days until he cools down a little bit." As he let go of Feliciano's shoulder he walked down the street with Gilbert, turning around on last time and waving with his hand. When there was no sight of them anymore Feliciano grabbed Miranda's hand. He felt guilty for everything she had to see and he wasn't sure what she would think now of him.

"Hey Miranda, let's go home. Romano and Antonio will come home a little bit later." Minutes passed and none of the talked to each other. The fear of saying something wrong crept into Feliciano. But he didn't want to see Miranda with a sad face so he started the conversation.

"I hope what happened before didn't scare you. I and my brother have sometimes different point of views and opinions. He thinks that everything I have was given to me like a present and that he has to work hard for everything." He was hoping for some respond but Miranda was only listening. After a few minutes they arrived at the apartment and got inside. Miranda was about to go into Romano's room as Feliciano suddenly stopped her.

"Look, I know everything was awkward today but please don't think wrong of me or my brother." The only responds he got from her was a nodding and then she walked into the room, leaving him standing there. She changed quickly into some comfy sleeping clothes and crawled into the bed. As she was turning around she saw the empty bedside next to her. After that fight she wasn't sure if Romano would really come home today. For a few moments she kept thinking still but then fell asleep slowly. Hours have passed when Romano came home finally. It was already after midnight and he was a little bit tipsy. He was blaming the good drinks that Antonio always has at home but he was actually hoping that with all the drinking his problems in his head would calm down a little bit. To his surprise Feliciano wasn't sitting in the living room or kitchen like he usually does when they had a fight so he headed straight to his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Miranda sleeping on the bed so he tried to make every movement as quiet as possible. Getting undressed wasn't as easy suddenly anymore because he kept losing balance or accidently walking against some furniture which made him to curse. As he finally managed to get closer to the bed he laid down on his bedside which made him face sleeping Miranda. He watched her for a few moments and moved some hair out of her face. When he started caressing her hair and her face gently he started to feel calm, like all his anger was gone. The next moment he remembers was that suddenly he was so close with his face to hers that it almost gave him a shock. He could feel and hear her breath slowly. Before he turned around to sleep he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and a small kiss on her lips.

In the next morning when Miranda woke up she felt kind of cranky. The fight from yesterday gave her a nightmare which made her sleep horrible. She turned to the other bedside and saw Romano still sleeping. Since she didn't want any trouble she got up as quiet as possible and walked out of the room. The whole apartment was quiet so she decided to look for Feliciano. So she walked to his room and knocked gently at his door. When she heard his voice she entered the room and saw him sitting on the floor writing and drawing something on papers. He was wearing some old clothes which were covered with dried paint.

"Hey Feliciano, what are you doing there?" She asked as she walked beside him and then also sat down.

"Good morning, I'm just making some plans for my restaurants since I finally know the size of it now. I will start renovating it today and I don't want to just start it without any plan. What do you think of it?" he asked as he pushed the plans over to her. She started studying the plans and then stood up, about to walk out of the room. Feliciano got also up when she walked out, trying to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he reached her and grabbed her hand. Her head turned around to his and just answered with a smile. "I'm getting some old clothes so I can help you, what did you thought?" At those words he let go of her and smiled to himself. For a moment he thought she wouldn't want to have him around because of what happened yesterday. When she came back to his room he wasn't there, in confusion where he might have gone she looked around the apartment until she heard from outside a car so she looked out of the window. He was downstairs putting many different things in the car and starting it up already. She hurried downstairs to help him. When they were done and about to get in the car she looked upstairs to the kitchen window. Something gave her the feeling that someone was at the window but vanished when she looked up.

"Say Feliciano, what about your brother? Shouldn't we wake him up and ask if he wants to help us?" She asked as she got in the car. All she got from him was a "no" even though she was expecting way more than that. They drove away and after few minute's drive they parked in front of a little building which looked like an old restaurant. The colors of the building were faded away and it was dirty from outside. Both of them got out of the car and started to unload the car. Feliciano walked to the front door of the building and unlocked it. When he opened it he and Miranda brought stuff into the restaurant. Miranda took a closer look to everything as she walked through the building. Everything was very dusty and probably not used for years. She walked back to Feliciano who started already with the cleaning of the furniture which has been left by the last owner. Without any word she joined him by cleaning the lamps and the walls. Even though she was trying hard to think of a topic nothing nice popped up so she decided to talk about what was bothering her.

"I know you won't like me to ask that but why are you and your brother always fighting?" she asked as she tried to keep her balance on the ladder. Feliciano didn't look up and just kept cleaning while he was talking.

"It's kind of hard to explain it. I think sometimes that Romano is jealous of me because back then when we still had our parents and grandpa they gave a lot to me and even taught me a lot like drawing and such things. Romano on the other hand didn't have that but that's because he never seemed to enjoy it. He was much happier to go outside and play with kids than learning something and just because I had it easier to learn things he thinks that our parents and grandpa liked me more. This is not true of course. Every time when Romano tried something new it kind of failed in the end, same goes to his relationships. Sometimes he had a girlfriend for one or two weeks and then she just dumped him while for me I always had the bad luck that my girlfriends moved away or I had to dump them. But I think right now he's mostly mad at me because I used the money that our grandpa saved for us and bought this restaurant. It might be selfish of me to do that but my main plan is to make this restaurant as popular as possible to help Romano with his band or any dreams he has but he doesn't believe me. Maybe he never will."

She listened carefully and felt sorry for Feliciano and Romano. Both of them seemed to be nice person but can't see what the other one tries to sacrifice for the other one. It took hours for both of us to get the cleaning done but as soon as they were done they sat on the ground and rested. While Miranda grabbed a bottle of water she brought Feliciano turned around to her and looked at her close fully. She was covered in dirt and dust, her hair was a mess and she looked like she wanted a bath badly.

"You know we made so much progress today, thanks to you. How about you head home while I do something here still and you take a shower and just rest?" he announced while he was stretching. She was actually happy about the offer because she was really tired but she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Are you really sure?" she asked and put her water bottle away. He gave her just a waving with the hand, giving her the sign to go so she got up, packed her stuff and made her way to their apartment. As she arrived at the apartment she saw Romano in the kitchen sorting laundry.

"Oh hey Romano, could you wait for me? I have some dirty clothes but let me take them off quickly." She ran into the bathroom and undressed herself completely, wrapped a towel around herself and then brought the dirty clothes to Romano.

"Can't you do you laundry on your…." He turned around to her and almost bumped into the fridge next to him as he saw her standing there wrapped into a towel. Out of embarrassment he looked away and took her laundry. Then she headed out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done with it she walked back into the kitchen to see if Romano needed some help. He tried not to look her into the eyes as he asked her.

"Could you please go check in Feliciano's room if he still has some dirty laundry laying around?" She felt a little bit awkward since he didn't look at her but followed his request and walked into Feliciano's room. It took her some time to grab all the dirty laundry since it was all over the place but when she was done she headed back in the kitchen and handed everything to Romano. Without a word she left him again and went back into Feliciano's room. She closed the door behind her and started to look around. Since Romano was busy he wouldn't disturb her. She opened every dresser as quiet as possible and looked through some personal things. When she opened a few boxes she found some photos and letters. Everything she needed she stuffed into her clothes. As she was almost done with one box she heard a door open and found Romano behind her standing in the doorway.

"What the crapola are you doing there?!" He yelled at her. When she felt caught she stuffed all the photos and other things from the ground back into the box.

"I'm really sorry but when I opened the dresser to see if he is hiding dirty clothes also in there I kind of dropped the box and made everything fall out. But I kind of started looking at the pictures because while I was putting everything back. I'm sorry; I will just go out of here now." Without letting Romano any other chance to say something she put the box back and walked out of the room.

"She was acting weird." That's what Romano thought.


End file.
